DtG: Destroy The Godmodder
DtG: Destroy the Godmodder, usually shortened to DtG:DTG is a spinoff game in the Destroy the Godmodder series, set in the distant past of Destroy The Godmodder: Renewal's universe. Created by DCCCV, the game began on September 1, 2018, and is currently ongoing. The plot revolves around the players (known as the Descended) and their battle to stop a Godmodder, who with a group of rival Descended, are attempting to take over the multiverse. Gameplay The design philosophy of DTG:DtG was to remove the concentration of player power into a select few, to streamline the process of the game as much as possible, but at the same time provide a feeling of power. This was done through several changes to the typical game formula. The first major change was the removal of Spoils of War dropped when a boss is defeated. Instead, whenever the Godmodder is damaged, everyone is rewarded through a boost in their charge, rather than a powerful object being given to a single player. Additionally, players are only able to join the Anti-Godmodder side. Pro-Godmodder players have been replaced by a group of five entities known as the Praetorians, who are able to do the same things as players. Finally, the charge system has been tweaked so that there is only one charge bar, with no assists. Instead, individual charges are stronger than previous games. Synopsis Before The War Eons before Renewal, a Godmodder began a campaign of territorial expansion. Assisting her were a small of Descended, who came to be known as the Praetorians. As she won battle after battle, more and more Praetors joined her ranks. After much fighting, the Godmodder set her sights on Nihil Magna, the last and largest multiversal government standing. Antebellum As the Godmodder approached, the Descended of Nihil Magna banded together at a vital checkpoint in an attempt to bring her war machine to a halt. With a small contingent of troops, The First Praetorian made planetfall. Deputized with a portion of the Godmodder's power, he announced her imminent arrival. For many Descended, this battle tested their abilities. Slowly, but surely, The First Praetorian became weaker and weaker. In a concerted group effort, the Anti-Godmodders created a massive mechanical biped: Metal Gear REX. With the assistance of a figure known as the Iron Prince, The First Praetorian summoned an Invincible Demon in response. The ensuing battle led to Paradox destroying the entire planet, as well as the subsequent failure of his powers, preventing him from reversing this act. In addition, a Descended also summoned the President of Nihil Magna, who was killed in the crossfire attempting to talk down the Praetorians. These two events quickly led to widespread public distrust of Descended. While fighting the Invincible Demon, it subconsciously revealed that it was possessing a host. Armed with this knowledge, Paradox was able to successfully perform an exorcism, defeating the creature. Out of allies, The First Praetorian took a thermonuclear device to the face, delivered via Railgun from a Metal Gear Rex armored with planetary debris. The resulting burst of radiation was sufficient to open a tear in space sufficient for the rest of the Godmodder's army to enter through, expediting her invasion plans. The Descended found themselves on the deck of a ship, the Godmodder staring them down. Opening The game started with the players fighting the Godmodder on her spaceship. Notable things include someone attacking the Godmodder with the Thorgi, a superpowered Corgi, gravity going bye-bye, causing the players to have to recover their altitude. Then, the Godmodder disappeared, causing the Players to have to search for her. The Parallax They then later had to infiltrate the Parallax, a ship owned by one of the Praetorians, to rescue their entities from the prequel game, including the six-player-combo-charge-created-Metal Gear REX, a titanic entity which was swiftly countered by the Godmodder bringing the the Iron Prince, a Praetorian, and his own mecha, the Blackguard, which resulted in a giant mechfight, ending in the Blackguard being annihilated, and REX probably doing a victory dance. Scientist's World The Players then continued their fight against the Godmodder, which led them to Science World™, a world that was making tech valuable to the war effort, and also under siege by the Godmodder. They helped defend Science World, encountering several of the Praetorians, notably P2 and P5 and his squad of Shadow Wizards. TOG promptly incinerated P5 and P2 talked with the Descended while his Fire Elementals did... stuff. The Barnyard The Players then returned to the Battlefield to find the Godmodder and P4, a adolescent, who proceeded to unleash the Terror Barnyard, a collection of animals from the show Back in the Barnyard. Seriously, you can't make this stuff up. The Players wiped out the Animals, losing Metal Gear REX in the process. During this fight, Flamingflapjacks attempted to create a mega-alchemy, only to accidentally summon the Chaos Butterfly when using the Curse of <0>.The Chaos Butterfly promptly murdered some people, and disappeared into the Templar Portal summoned by JOEbob, where it flew off after being pursued. The War on TOGworld Most recently, the players, including a group formed to oppose the Praetorians called the Centurions, discovered that the Godmodder was laying siege to the home world of ThatOtherGuy, TOG. The players arrived there, and began a counter attack, destroying many of the attack ships as TOG explored the world below. Astrec (Carleah22) created a rift in reality in a attack, accidentally creating a hole which began releasing a army of eldritch monsters, culminating in the Dark God, a soul eating boss. Astrec, the only one who could close the hole, was slain, and the players had to fight off multiple waves of these monsters as they waited for Astrec to revive, which took multiple turns due to OOC issues with Carleah understanding the revive system. Eventually, he returned, shutting the rift. As the other players fought the Dark God, two players, Astrec and Karpinsky, left on a sidequest to find SCP-914, the Heart of the Broken God, for a planned summon of Karp's, the Mekhane War Avatar. And that's where we currently are. Notable Characters Anti-Godmodders *Astrec Pradis (Carleah22) *Karpinsky (Karpinsky) *Nera (TOG) *Smirk (Ender_Smirk) *JOEbob (JOEbob) *The Nedmind (Nedben) *Winkins (Winkins) *mechaEnthusiast (Emerald_Mann) Pro-Godmodders *P1: A gunslinger who heralded the imminent arrival of the Godmodder. Was defeated in DTG: Antebellum, the prequel to DtG: DTG. *P2: A heavily-armored fire elemental wielding The Axe, the Weapon of Fire. Due to his prescence, any attacks which utilize "fire" summons Pro-Godmodder Fire Elementals to the field. *P3: A masked man with considerable technological skill. Wears a suit of highly advanced nanotech armor *P4: A young child with considerable expertise in biology. Has the ability to create highly dangerous organisms. *P5: A spellcaster constantly wreathed in energy. In possession of The Rod, the Weapon of Oblivion. Ostensibly the only being in the setting capable of Oblivion Majyyk. Other *The Godmodder: A woman who took over a large amount of the multiverse and raised an empire, overturning fate and prophecy itself in the process of defeating her early opposition. *Lord-Prince Mason of Earth: Highly defensive ruler of planet Earth. Sits atop a mobile throne, capable of teleportation. *The Arbiter: The person manning the update terminal. Identity hidden behind multiple advanced warding enchantments. *<0>: A being from another time, another place.